Dead Girl Walking
by Chimicherrychanga
Summary: Musical AU Smut chapter! Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you for all the support I've been recieving for my stories! It means a lot! If you find this before reading the other stories before it, you can find the earlier parts in my oneshot series Hearts and Hoodies! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Love, Otto!**

* * *

Star frowned, burying her head into the pillow on her couch. She hadn't even changed out of her dress from work. She was so frustrated. She had been sending so many signs to her boyfriend and every single one flew straight over his head. She wanted to let him know that she was ready. 8 months of dating and they did nothing past making out. They almost did it once but she was scared so he stopped. But now she wanted him. So badly. Hearing the next door apartment's door shut, she knew he was home.

Putting in her earbuds she started listening to her new musical playlist Marco gave her. She started brainstorming. There was no way he'd get all of her hints unless she just came out and said it. Suddenly a song started playing and everything clicked into place. She knew what she had to do.

Pressing the home button on her phone she opened the messaging app and began typing a message to Marco.

Marco fell onto the couch, his arm over his head. He was tired of dealing with the customers at his job. His phone buzzed, signifying that he got a text. Looking at the notification he saw his girlfriends name displayed with a small message. "Listen."

He turned his head to the side, confused. Then he heard it.

Star took a deep breath, steadying herself for what she was about to do.

" _The demon queen of high school has decreed it."_ She sang in the direction of his living room. " _She says monday 8 am I will be deleted."_

She stood up, moving towards the wall. " _They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall, thirty hours to live how shall I spend them."_

Marco listened intently, not recognizing the song yet. It sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

" _I don't have to stay and die like cattle. I could change my name and ride up to Seattle."_ Her voice was becoming more and more powerful with every second.

On her side of the wall she began pressing her hands against the wall to steady herself for the next line.

" _But I don't own a motor bike- Wait. Here's an option that I like. Spend these thirty hours getting…"_ She felt herself getting turned on at just the thought of Marco making love to her. " _Freaky…"_

Marco dropped his phone on the floor in realization of what she was singing. "Dead Girl Walking." He whispered, his face the brightest shade of red it has ever been.

Star began moving towards the door. " _I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking."_

She stood next to the door, singing as loud as she could _. "I'm in your yard, I'm a dead girl walking. Before they punch my clock. I'm snapping off your window lock. Got  
no time to knock, I'm a dead girl walking." _She opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

Marco shot to his feet, running to his own to swing it open, and saw Star standing there, her eyes laden with desire. Her loosely fitting dress accentuating her hips as she sashayed up to him.

She pushed his chest, making him walk backwards as she closed the door behind her with her foot.

" _Sorry but I really had to wake you…"_ She pushed her hands up his shirt, tracing the abs on his stomach with her hand.

" _See, I decided I must ride you till I break you."_ She pressed her lips against his neck, shocking him beyond belief when she began sucking softly.

Pulling away, she pushed him onto the couch, looking down at him.

" _Cause Heather says I've gotsta go. You're my last meal on death row. Shut your mouth, and lose them tighty whiteys."_

Marco was staring up at Star with an awestruck look. He's wanted her for months. And she's ready? At her words he felt himself grow hard.

She moved to straddle his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and she nibbled on his earlobe. " _Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead girl walking."_

He ran his hands across her legs, travelling up her skirt.

" _Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking."_ Star let go of his neck to pull at the hair tie holding her hair. Yanking it loose she let her long blonde tresses fall around her face as she attacked his lips furiously.

She separated from him with a smack of the lips, leaning back on his lap to stare into his eyes. " _Let's go, you know the drill. I'm hot and pissed and on the pill! Bow down to the will of a dead girl wal-"_

Marco grabbed her face, slamming his lips into hers. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood up. Never once breaking the kiss, they managed to stumble into his room. He sat down, grabbing her dress and raising it over her arms, revealing the black lacy bra and matching underwear she was wearing. Star yanked his shirt off of him, before reaching behind her to release the bra straps.

"No more singing… I can't take this seriously when you sing." He mumbled, pressing kisses across her chest and collarbone.

"Hey, I was running out of ways to tell you I was ready." She gasped, as he turned his body and softly rested her against his pillows.

He stood up, unzipping his jeans and ripping them off. Star reached up, pulling him back to her as his hands explored her chest. It was getting so warm in the room. She could feel the wetness in her underwear as he bent down to caress her behind. She let out a purr and bucked her hips upward. He smiled, slipping his fingers underneath the thin fabric of her underwear, and softly pulled until they were completely off. Moving closer he pressed his lips against her own before travelling downward.

Her eyes shot open at the feeling of his tongue inside her. Her back arched at the feeling. She let out a shaky moan, as she raised one hand to her mouth.

"M-Marco…" She breathed, trying to keep herself from turning into a hot mess.

He pulled away, allowing his fingers to explore while he took a breath. "Are you ok?"

She nodded quickly, grabbing his head and pulling him up for a kiss. Star pulled at his lower lip as his fingers stroked at the walls of herself. She needed more. Marco  
chuckled as he felt her tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

He smiled, and reached down to pull them off for her as he laid next to her. Her eyes widened at the size. He was much bigger than anything else she's had. She wondered if it would even fit. She reached forward and wrapped her fingers around it, giving it a couple of pumps. Marco moaned, rolling over onto his back, his hand tugging at his own hair. Star reveled in the fact that she could make him go this crazy.

Swinging her legs around his waist she allowed for his member to sit in front of her opening as she rubbed up and down against it. This feeling was growing to be too much for the both of them. She raised her hips and quickly lowered herself onto his erection. Both of them let out a groan of pleasure. His hands snaked their way behind her, squeezing her ass as she lifted herself up and slammed back down.

"Marco!" She breathed out in pleasure. This was better than anything she'd ever had. He pushed upward, moving her legs to rest on his shoulders as he pressed his lips against her own.

"I love you so much Star." He moaned as he pushed even deeper into her in this position.

Star nodded, gripping at the pillowcase with both hands. "I love you too…" She gasped for air, not realizing that she had forgotten to breath, she was so caught up in the feeling of him inside of her.

Marco smiled, sweat dripping off of him as he stared down at her. She was so beautiful, the way her breasts bounced with each thrust, his name escaping her lips in rapid succession, her blue eyes staring up into his own as they continued, and her skin seemed to glow with sweat.

"M-Marco I… I think…" She stuttered out, her hips moving upward with him, hungry for more. "I think I'm…" Her voice was growing in volume.

He nodded, moving faster. "Y-Yeah… Me too…" He moaned, his release coming soon.

Star's eyes shut, as she gripped the pillow. Her breaths were coming in short, quick pants.

"Marco!" She yelled as her walls tightened around him. He kept moving for about ten seconds more before following suit, and releasing everything within him.

"Star…" He groaned, falling to the side, as her legs fell off his shoulders. The two of them laid there, their arms entwined together, just staring into each other's eyes for the longest time.

"I really really really love you Star." He whispered, pulling her closer to kiss her.

She giggled, a sound Marco would never get tired of hearing. "I love you too Marco."

As the two of them fell asleep together, the only had one thought in their minds other than how much they loved each other.

" _Thank you Kevin Murphy."_


End file.
